residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Morgaine
"I Am More Then A Mere Mortal! I Am Free Of The Shackles Of Humanity I Am FREE!" 15:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) *This Charachter Is Part Of The "Shadow Of A Monster" Continuity. *This Article Was Written By Weskerrocks13 Do Not Edit unless Asked By Him Personaly (Feel Free To Correct Spelling and gramatical mistakes) An Orphan, Alexander Grew up with hundreds in a Racoon City Orphanage Secretly Owned By Umbrella Corp. At Age 3 He was left at the steps with a note that read "I Am Alexander Tromwell Morgaine, Age 3. He Was Loved..." Blood Stained the note. After he turned 16 He was adopted By An Umbrella reasercher Trying to work the wonders of project W for himself. He began Interesting The Young Boy In Umbrella's Affairs and noted his advanced mental capability, and his interest in chemistry and biology from his school work. He later Was Employed at Umbrella As A Reasercher And Soon Became an outstanding member and was informed of a few of the companies dark secrets. Beginnings He Was A Bright Boy From The Start Easily learning to speak full sentences weeks after his first days at the orphanage. His early mastery of a language astounded the founders and raised several eye-brows at the Umbrella Corporation. They Entrusted Several Researchers to care for the child observing his advanced progress. Alexander Seemed Uninterested in the group of men and women in white coats Seemingly following him everywhere he went from the dinning hall to the playroom. The Next two Years passed By Without a hitch the child began to read simple books and write short sentences at age four. By age 5 He Began School And he was Given "special" work by the umbrella scientist to "Help his cerebral growth" they told the teacher who was running out of ideas of what to teach that would satisfy the whole class not just Alexander or the others. His reading and Writing Were To Crude To Deal with Grade One Work Yet To Advanced For Primary So She let the White Coats (as they became known) Work with him. By Mid year he began to read at a second grade level and write at a third grade level. He Was Quickly Moved to Grade Two But continued his special classes but continued his second grade work as-well. by age 7 He was In High School And Still Head Of The class, yet according to his teachers he only listened when asked yet aced tests assignments and even pop quizzes on topics i hadn't taught "Just To try to Trick Him!" Said His Exasperated 8th grade Teacher. He Continued Unfazed By His peers astoundment at the 100%, 101%, and even 110% having both answered bonus questions and correcting the subject matter without reading it. His Class Was Of three minds about him. The Majority of males and females were angered by him constantly making them look bad, the minority of females were enthralled by the mind before them and sometimes in love with his looks. While the minoraty of males thought to use him to study off of but soon found that he was to secretive and never did any work. By Grade nine and age 11 he had passed through high school with a straight A++ Report card besides the usual B- or C+ in Physical Education. It Wasn't Untill The Next Year That he Began To Work on secret projects by sneaking into the school and taking supplies from the biology, and chemisty, closets He (after a week of stealling materials) began working on several compounds that would make people sujestable but would leave no trace (showing his lack of moral responsibility) and found ways to make whole class rooms follow his order on this he made a quick following as these people quickly recovered yet continued to listen to his orders and stories. This continued till well over half the children in the orphanage were under his rule. He called this amassing "The Free" Praying on their urge to be adopted and be "freed" But Soon One by one the older and youngest of his group either were adopted or became Legal adults. The "White Coats" Took Eager Notice Of His Mastery of chemicals and bio enginiring as well as his lack of morals and his control over crowds. This lead The leader of The Group To Take an unatural likeing towards the child. He bagan Wondering if he could do what Progect W had done with this child without the need for thousands. His Thoughs were feevered at best and began to slowly fill out the papers to adopt him noticing that most parents went for the young or old not the teenagers and those who did start to always left after a drink hand delviered by Alexander himself and left when told to. It Wasnt Untill he turned 15 that The Head "White Coat" Talked To Him for the first time beyond questions. He tried to paint him a picture of a world where there was no strife and one power ruled benevolent over all . This idea interested Alexander A Great deal but he questioned how the power would acheive this and who they were and how he knew of these plans. The Reasercher named Mitchell Fontelle told him "I Know Because I work For Them... They Are a big company but i cannot tell you the name. If you knew who they were others might hear of it and cause our dream to be ruined... And We Shall Acheive this rule by force... But Do not judge us, humanity is flawed and only listen to force." But He Needent tell him the company for he knew where he worked. "Its Umbrella Is It Not?" Alexander Questioned. "Well Yes But I... Er A... " And in that moment the perfect plan came to him. "What If i Were To Tell You That if I Adopted You You Could Play A key Role In This plan?" Alex Pondered over this for a time and told him to give him one year. Mitchell Was taken aback by this wait but accepted it. That Year Went By Quickly. And Alex Found Mitchell and told him that he may adopt him on his 16th birthday. Which was three days away. "Not One day Before Or After." From That He Would Not Budge. The Beginning Of A Viral Friendship At The time Of Alexanders 16th birthday he was adopted mutch to the displeasure of "The Free" But He Left Them Saying "I Shall Return and free all Humaity" And After That he Left the Orphanage For the First Time Scence he Was Delivered he felt Important He was taken To A Small house near An Umbrella Corp Building. It Was A Simple One Story Home with Three Bed Rooms A Bathroom Kitchen and living room. it looked Normal Mutch To the Dismay of Alexander who had been hopping to live in the company building but he accepted this as he thought he had been lied to. But the next day he was taken to the basement. Underneathe the normal exterrior lied a complex basement larger then the house itself and it lead in sveral directions. One being The Umbrella Corp Building next door.but what truly caught Alexs Eye were Both the expansive chemical rack and the files for creating several compounds. But Alex Was Still Under The impression That Umbrella Was A Strict Chemical Manufacturer. Which Worked Out perfectly as The next few weeks went by and he was continually making compounds in "Tests" administrated by Mitchell to see his potential. he soon began to think of ways to show His Higher ups the childs potential without revealing his egotistical motivation. He Finally Desided To Call in a few favours owed to him by the men in charge. and presented the child as a prodigy. He Presented Alexes Work To A Council Of Reaserchers and the company founder Oswell E. Spencer. After Much Pleading And Promising And Parading Alexanders genious Around he Secured Both himself And Alexander A Position in the Dark underside of the Corporation spesifically the Viral sector for himself and a trial status intro for Alexander to make sure hes truely as smart as he was shown to be. He was kept in a small room for three days without human interaction to test if he was capable of work in the Underground Reaserch facility. His only source of food was bread one slice every two hours and one water botttle every seven. The computer was the onlything in the room besides a desk two sheets of paper three pencils a toilet and a chair. Many found this cruel as the questions were administered to many of the scientists and they rarely ever got one right. Yet much to the compleate astoundment of the researchers he managed to answer every one of the 1902 questions most without thinking. He only ate three slices a day and drank one water bottle a day he was very interested if he passed or not. Oswell sent one of the Project W researchers to test him for different diseases and a lie detection to prove he wasnt working for a rival company or eco group. But When Screened They found an abnormality. they found a strange new gene that seemed to have bonded with his cerebral cortex and prefrontal lobes hyper activating them. This Gene would later turn out to be a natural embodyment of the intellect gene. It was this discovery that lead to his near immediate placement into a private dorm and involvement on the prodgeneator virus And The T-Virus But Was prohibited to test and experiment on said materials. and was instead told to research possible andvancements on the viral make up of them and only if they were allowed to take a blood sample. He allowed it witout a second thought. He began to read all he cound on the previous and prior testa and experements on the viruses He Was Enthralled by the test results. and began formuulating possible advancements and uses. But As He Found all cerebral function was stopped because of the death of the infected. Witch, indirectaly, lead him to wonder why they wanted his blood... They told him it was to screen him for diseases. But the truth was to test for the gene. and they found mere traces of it but once seperated from the blood they disolved into mutated cells. Wich were useless. They Reasoned that there was another compound in his body that kept the gene healthy. They began to test it more and more. but Found Beta Hereto Nonseratonin. Which Made Him a perfect candadate for the Tyrant Program, but they wanted to be sure that the intellect gene wouldnt effect him differently Not wanting to waste a perfect subject. Theorising that it was the BHN that kept the Gene alive. For the next year the norm was maintained with ease only changed by the odd health check or surprise inspecxtion. but at the age of 18 Alex was both placed in his own personal lab and entrusted with the right to manipulate several samples of the T-virus as a "Birthday present" but the real reason was that for the last two years he kept the secret and designed a varient of the aqua-aid pharmisitical. quickly adding a couple million to thier pockets as this was hypo-alergenic wich widened the market for it. Alex quickaly began to run unexpected test on the virus its self and found that if he were to add the viral make up of a cold it would super empose the colds symptoms and incubate the T Virus for weeks. but made the T-vaccine useless so without propper vaccine it was selfly dubbed useless which astounded even Mitchell who had been working with the virus for two years. and he began wondering if it was a good idea alowing Oswell to test the varient on the test subjects. But He would have been worried to the bone by the next realization which came after months of reasearch. The T-virus, once combined, with a victems own blood alowed the virus strain to pre dominate the blood cells alowing them to become adapted to said infected but he dubbed it hardly workable as it required to much fore thought and planning. But it added the ability to maintain The Ability To Follow orders. he wanted compleate intellegence so he merely placed a sample of the viral variant with his own blood in it. Then he continued to experement in secret for the next year composing multipul varients of the T-Virus. But Dubed Them all Unfit and Unworthy. While regularaly checked up on by Mitchell but he found no hint of the tests and for some reason the camara stopped working at 7:00 Pm and only came back on at 7:00 AM. Wich started when Alex Brought In Water For The Staff After a trip to his lab for a powder. But on March 16th 1991 on his 21st Birthday he decided to unveil these varients to Oswell. He Revealed This Idea To Mitchell Having learned To trust him over many years.Mitchell had a plan. He Told Alex That If he did otheres would be jealous and try to hurt or even kill him so he convinced Alex to wait untill he both found a vaccine for the Cold-T-Virus And learn To Defend Himself. Self Preservation He began useing free time on leaveing the lab and training in fire arms and other weaponry but decided to focus on certain ones. A modifed .45 Usp with laser scope and added capcity from 12 to 20. As well as a kama. Training at Firing ranges and ninjitsu schools. The Schools Helped With not only his Weapony But also His Survival skills and running speed jumping height and taught him to contro his heart rate breath and his thoughts. It Was this training that Would Later Lead To his underground tacticial movements that made him a dangerous enemy. He trained on a tight schedule that would have drove others to insanity having all activities timemed within ten seconds.keeping up his Work preformance was a breeze to Alex durring this time as all others became tedious. but His change in demeanor caused Mitchell to become nervious. Thinking that he had finished both of his goals. He began to fear his immenent success slip away his dream of stealing Alex's work from him was in danger. And so he formulate a plan to take out Alex. He Found His Secret Wall Safe Stocked With T samples. Grasping one and hidding as Alex Walked Into The Room. As Alex sat down he knew something was wrong as Mitchell stood up T Sample In syringe. Alex had no idea what was comming. The Transformation Of Humanity As His arm was peirced by the hypodermic syringe it began his skin burned (He Would later learn that it was his overbalance of HBN and the two year old sample that cused such a speedy transformation.) While His size and shape remained the same his arms began to feel stronger as did his legs and other limbs and over taken by pain rage and the newfound strenght he struck Mitchell in the chest. Thought his muscels not quite formed, he managed to break into his rib cage with ease but somthing happened as hie drw his hand back. He Felt a sharp pain in is wrist. As A Sharp protuding bone broke from the top of both wrists. they accidentaly sunkinto Mitchells gasping corpse. Mitchells Own greed and paranoya was the death of him as Alex Began To Feel Faint From The Hasty transformation His Eyes Fell Out of Focus but began to feel as if they were on fire as he saw everything. his Eye sight Sharpened (Mutch Like Albert Weskers But stronger) He saw the look of angrish on Mitchells face as he gasped for air and smiled. His one friend had betrayed him. It was only fitting that he gasp for air like the pathetic human that he was. How perfect he looked his eyes asphiciated. blood pooling underneath him. Alex brought his foot out and kicked right into the gapping hole. Mitchell screams, muffled though they were were like the cords of angels. But The euphoric moment was shortlived as the thought crossed him. If Mitchell the only one he had ever trusted betrayed him how could he ever trust Oswell or anyone else? he decided then and there to hack in and remove his life from the Umbrella Mainframe. But he thought. What is it that happened? How did i become a famed tyrant? And One Of Such Human Stature? But That Would No Doubt Be Found In His Files. He Merely Grabbed the corpse and shoved it into a closet and washed the blood away from floor so he wasnt immediatly found out. He was thankfull that it was 9:07 pm. No-one would be monitoring the building. He Ran out and into the main reasearch lab. speedily using every ounce of intellect he had to crack code after code to reach the core of data managment. but then he thought that "If Oswell can do this Imagine ME!" So with full acsess, he copied all data onto multiple discs and left, aswell as cutting his files. And So He Left the Umbrella Corp building. taking with him several cases of T-virus aswell as Projenator Virus. Using his immense strenght and speed to make a quick exit the building. Over The course of 7 years He Began Traveling And Stealing, Blackmailing, Hacking, and killing over the american midwest (for why seeThe Free ). Leaving a trail of grusome murders in his wake Slowly gaining wealth ,by force, untill he decided to strike while the iron was hot as Umbrella Was at a new pinicle having caused a T outbreak (He stumbled upon a hidden blog of which the author was barry burton). he moved back to Raccon City Under The Name Robert Guesava. Hopping to be able to infiltrate under the ensured chaos. He moved into the building of his rebirth began, the homestead of Mitchell. Having bought It with his susstantial wealth (the right amount of cash will turn anyones eye) the tunnel closed and bared, all data stored on Umbrella Co. computers was wipped clean. He managed to find enough reserchers to get a new kind of wealth, seven I.D's of varying access But he just needed To get One sample of the new virus of which he found out about on a secret "Hardly he thought" blog written by Barry Burton (Chris Told Barry Of G) He knew it would be a great asset in his goal.... Preceoursor of The Beast "Nothing... nothing will stop in my way" From his journal entries he could tell Oswell was slowly drifting into a paranoid insanity. meaning the data base and labs could be gaurded or anon, or could be gaurded by an army of high power B.O.W's. He couldn't manage to find any recent journal entries on personal blogs. He mere realized what must have happened, The old man switched from disk to paper and pen... At Least hes not a man whos insanity has strangled reason. he must have detechted the breach and changed all measures. but he knew that they would be useless after what he knew was happening. he saw them durring the ride over through the raccon forest on tour. He knew that no one else saw but he did. Cebruses, zombies, crimson heads, even a licker or two. but he didnt care. he knew that it was only a matter of time till the Virus hit the city. But when the time came he was nearly in stiches. the cause of the outbreak was over the virus he was after. and it was caused by Umbrella killing the creator of it. Aperently some fool named William Birken. And so the Three days before the bombing of Raccon City, he broke in to the Umbrella building. oddly enough the building was nearly empty save a few employees to abbsorbed with staying alive to care about him. that and those that were fool hardy enough to try to stop him. they all met a fate that he though fitting. knocked unconsious to wait till it was feeding time. once in the main data center he snuck in as a blond woman was talking on a phone with someone. when she left he went to hacking the system. The passcodes had all changed but they were on a few I.D cards . From there he yet again copied most files and all file concerning the Gene Virus. On His way out he found the Birken lab. There he saw the same woman on the computer. he knew that she was up to somthing. so the moment he saw her turn around he threw a large beaker containing what he considered amonium nitrate. the noise and smoke alarmed the woman and she ran out to investigate. that was all he needed. in under two minuets he had searched ever single data file and found a secret pass code for what he found was wall safe. The code was two fold. part one was Perfection, part two, was The name Sherry. Within it there was a case. He heard her coming back deciding it pointless to kill her merely ran from the room closing the file and shutting the safe. Once outside and in the house (which he had made modifications to defend from the onslaught of monstrositys that roamed the streets.) he opened the case and found that he was lucky enough to have found seven cases of The Gene Virus each labeled numerically. And for a moment he laughed. laughed at the ease of finding that which the entire umbrella corporation could not. Laughed at the fact that all he needed was to get back to the group and get out of town but most likly at the fact that he and birkin were alike in the fact that both he and him kept the virus that was important to him in a hidden wall safe. And so he analized the data on the discs. and the very next night he returned to the Ones under his control. Category:Characters